This invention relates generally to instrument panels. More particularly, this invention relates to a transparent instrument cluster for use on a top surface of an automotive dashboard.
Various types of vehicle instrument panels have been developed for providing critical information to the driver of an automobile, while meeting customer demands with respect to styling. Such instruments include, but are not limited to, speedometers for indicating vehicle speed, tachometers for displaying engine speed, temperature gauges, and fluid level indicators. Instrument panels generally employ face plates with legends and other indicia printed or painted thereon. Pointer devices or needles are mounted on the rotary output shaft of a motor and rotate or move about the face plate in response to the control signal received by the motor to reveal certain vehicle operating parameters to the vehicle operator, such as, for example, vehicle speed.
The appearance of existing automotive instrument panels are lacking in aesthetic appeal. Typically automotive instrument panels are designed for day and night displays. Traditionally, the design includes a black background with the legends and other indicia in a desired color, typically white. The design on the panel may include other colors that are different from the daytime white such that the panel information is visible at night as a result of lighting. Accordingly, there exists a need for a stylish instrument panel that is aesthetically pleasing.
In addition to styling concerns, visibility of the instrument panel is of important concern. More specifically, the operator of the vehicle must be able to periodically see the instrument panel while driving to properly evaluate the operation of the vehicle. Accordingly, instruments panels have traditionally been placed directly below the windshield of a car, in the dashboard, such that the instrument panel is located directly below the operator's driving field of vision. However, to view the instrument panel when driving, the operator must take his or her eyes off the road. When traveling at high rates of speeds, every second the operator takes his or her eyes off the road is a potential danger. In addition, because instrument panels have traditionally been placed in a dashboard, oftentimes the steering wheel will partially obstruct an operator's view of the instrument panels. Thus, the operator has to spend additional time looking away from the road to peer over the steering wheel to see and interpret the information on the instrument panels.
To address the problems of traditional dashboard mounted instrument panels, it has been known to mount instrument clusters on the top surface of the dashboard in the operator's line of vision. However, these instrument clusters must be small to avoid interference with the operator's view of the road, making them harder to read. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved instrument cluster that is aesthetically pleasing but also has an easy to read face without obstructing the vehicle operator's ability to view the road.